


Pencil Erasers

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: China (Hetalia) - Freeform, Denmark (Hetalia) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Norway (Hetalia) - Freeform, Romance, Some Humor, some minor appearances by:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, they agreed that it had started with pencil erasers.</p><p>OR: How Hong Kong, Iceland, and South Korea somehow fall in love and work really well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil Erasers

Looking back, all three of them agreed that it had started with pencil erasers.

It had been about a year and a half ago at a World Conference. Hong Kong had managed to convince China to let him attend, much to the latter’s frustration. However, not being an actual country – even he found this annoying and confusing – Hong Kong didn’t know what to do or bring. And so, he had papers to take notes on and a pencil. China wasn’t allowing him to speak, but at least he was able to go in the first place.

He’d been surprised and overwhelmed when he’d arrived. Everyone was arguing with each other, and nothing ended up getting done. After break, he’d given up trying to pay attention to the ridiculous things America was saying, and instead had taken to doodling on his paper. One of the pictures had been of a naked woman. Knowing that if China caught him drawing that, he’d be in trouble, Hong Kong went to erase the doodle. However, his pencil eraser had been all used up from his drawing – and it was probably the same pencil he used all the time while doodling at home, too.

He looked up from the paper and saw China looking at him, disapproval written all over his face. Hong Kong gulped. He knew that China was going to look at the paper afterwards to make sure there wasn’t anything obscene drawn on it. Hong Kong looked away, accidentally locking eyes with the country across from him. The teen looked to be around his age in human years, with silver hair and purple eyes. Hong Kong found himself lost in those eyes – what a peculiar color. Who had purple eyes? Realizing he was staring, Hong Kong glanced back down at his paper.

He supposed he could throw it out as soon as the meeting was over, but China, being the stubborn old man he was, would check to make sure nothing inappropriate was drawn on it. China was very strict about not drawing obscene material. Hong Kong was positive that even if he shredded the paper, China would piece it back together just to make sure.

A pale hand was thrust at him. Hong Kong blinked. It took him a moment to realize that the boy across from him was handing him a pencil – complete with eraser. He looked at the boy, who raised an eyebrow slightly, as if saying, “Well, do you need it or don’t you?” Hong Kong took the pencil, erased the woman from his paper. He handed the pencil back to the other country, and that was that. He drew pictures on top of where the woman had been to cover anything else, and China hadn’t noticed the large span of erase marks.

At the next conference, Hong Kong made sure he had two pencils, one with an eraser. However, due to being bumped into by America, he’d dropped the pencil with the eraser during break and was unable to find it. He’d continued drawing during the meeting, until it was almost time to leave. Once again, he’d drawn a naked woman, and once again, China was waiting to look at his paper. It was annoying, how ‘overprotective’ China was. Hong Kong resented China for not allowing him to draw what he wanted, but as long as he lived with China, he didn’t have a choice. 

Once again, though, he didn’t have an eraser, and he couldn’t just draw over it, for China would know what he was hiding. And, once again, the country across from him handed him a pencil with an eraser.

The next two conferences, the country across from him leant him a pencil with an eraser, and Hong Kong stopped his worrying. However, at one conference, there was a new seating arrangement, and the mysterious country was not anywhere near him. He tried not to draw naked women this time, but, as he grew more and more bored, he subconsciously drew one. And now the problem arose: where to find an eraser without attracting attention to himself.

As he looked over at China – they were always seated within five seats of each other – a hand grabbed his paper. Hong Kong turned sharply. It was one of China’s ‘brothers’. So, technically, his brother too, but not really. But they had never talked before, and Hong Kong couldn’t remember his name. He fought back a blush as he saw the other Asian’s shoulders tremble in silent laughter. This took Hong Kong by surprise; he may not know the other teen well, but he knew that the other was usually very loud and immature.

The other boy handed the paper back. “You might want to erase that before aniki sees it,” he whispered, a light tone to his voice.

Hong Kong blushed lightly. “Do you, like, have an eraser, then?”

The boy handed him a pencil with an eraser on it. “Better make it fast. The meeting’s about to end.”

Hong Kong managed to erase the picture and doodle designs over the erase marks before the meeting ended. He returned the pencil to the other boy, and that was that.

The next three conferences were like this. Instead of the white-haired teen lending Hong Kong his pencil eraser, it was the Asian with a weird curl that defied gravity. And then, the seating arrangements changed again. This time, Hong Kong sat to the right of the teen with the white hair and across from the Asian boy. It was amusing when both of them offered him their pencils when it came time to erase his drawings.

The second conference in this seating arrangement was when things changed a bit. At the break, instead of going to meet with other people for lunch, all three of them stayed behind. Thinking back, all three of them realized that none of them actually had any idea of what to say, and that they’d just had a feeling that they should stay back.

“Want to go get something to eat?” the other Asian asked, breaking the silence. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving!” 

Hong Kong blinked. “That sounds good.”

The white-haired teen nodded in agreement. 

The three of them walked out of the building. They introduced themselves and headed to a random restaurant. In the hour they spent together, they’d learned a lot more about each other. Just from observing, Hong Kong saw that South Korea, although very hyper and attention-seeking, was not so much immature as he was lonely. Hong Kong thought of how China treated him and thought that maybe South Korea felt left out of things, too. Hong Kong also noticed that Iceland, while calm on the outside, was actually very opinionated. He saw that Iceland had the same look in his eyes as South Korea and he himself did, and wondered if Iceland ever felt left out of family affairs, as well.

They met up at the next two World Conferences. They exchanged phone numbers and soon were talking at all hours, mostly due to the time zones. Hong Kong discovered a softer side to himself, a calmer side to South Korea, and a more relaxed side to Iceland. All three were surprised and happy that they could show more than what they portrayed themselves as when around everyone else.

Over the next three months, Hong Kong noticed slight shifts in the way the three of them acted. When in each other’s presences, they seemed to perk up and radiate happiness. South Korea had never ‘claimed their breasts’, and Hong Kong found himself jealous of this fact. Iceland only ever smiled around the two of them, and Hong Kong didn’t mind talking. When he needed a pencil eraser, he took one from both Iceland and South Korea, even though he only needed one. He let his fingers brush against theirs as he took them and then returned them.

While on the phone or on Skype, they teased each other and laughed and smiled. One day in the third month, Hong Kong realized with shock that they were flirting with each other. But that couldn’t be right. He wasn’t gay, was he? And certainly not with two completely opposite boys. Men. Whatever. Scared by this epiphany, Hong Kong had refused to answer their calls for the next two weeks.

He couldn’t avoid them at the World Conference, though. This was one time he’d tried asking China to let him stay home, to which China had replied, “You wanted to come, so now you come!” He’d managed to run out during break before either Iceland or South Korea could talk to him. He refused to look at them or accept their pencil erasers. After the meeting, he tried to run away, but South Korea and Iceland stopped him. They pulled him over to an empty hallway and held him. Hong Kong refused to look at either of them, instead focusing on the wall behind them.

“Why have you been avoiding us?” Iceland demanded angrily. Having not heard Iceland’s voice in so long, Hong Kong found himself attracted to the accent. His mind conjured Iceland’s voice saying naughty and inappropriate things to him. Hong Kong blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Did we do something wrong?” South Korea sounded so hurt and innocent. Hong Kong knew it was to get him to look up, but he did so, anyway. He found his artist mind taking in every feature of the other Asian, picturing how he could draw South Korea like he drew the women.

Hong Kong gasped as he realized what he’d been thinking and closed his eyes. He struggled weakly, but he was held tightly – but not painfully – by the other two. He loved the feel of their hands on him. He imagined what those hands could do. He imagined what Iceland’s hands felt like on his skin, both with gloves and without. Images of hands turned into images of bodies. He imagined what both Iceland and South Korea would look like shirtless –

“Stop it,” he muttered to himself.

Iceland, thinking Hong Kong was talking to them, asked, “What did we do?”

Hong Kong’s eyes shot open, revealing embarrassed tears, even as his face remained blank. “Stop talking!” he yelled at Iceland. He turned to South Korea. “And stop looking at me … like that!”

“Like what?” South Korea exclaimed, hurt and confusion on his face. Hong Kong closed his eyes and looked off to the side. He couldn’t deal with this.

“Don’t,” Iceland said. Iceland gently took Hong Kong’s chin in his hand and moved the Asian’s face towards him. “Look at me.”

Hong Kong took a shuddering breath, feeling his resolve quickly weakening. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

Hong Kong opened his eyes. “Because I love you.” As Iceland’s hand fell from his chin, Hong Kong turned his head towards South Korea. “And I love you, too.” His mask disappeared as it so often did when he was around South Korea and Iceland. He lifted his hands to his face and let his tears fall. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. How could he say that? Now his only friends will hate him forever and leave him.

“What?” Iceland asked, surprised. His other hand, which had been holding Hong Kong’s arm, let go.

South Korea, on the other hand, smiled widely after a moment of dumbfounded silence. He wrapped his arms around Hong Kong in a tight hug and nuzzled his nose into the other teen’s neck. Hong Kong stiffened. Iceland, after a few more moments of contemplation, hugged Hong Kong from behind, placing a hesitant kiss to the back of the Asian’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Hong Kong asked from behind his hands.

South Korea pouted. “Isn’t it obvious?” When Hong Kong didn’t answer, Iceland rolled his eyes.

“We love you, too.”

Hong Kong lowered his hands from his face. The other two let go of him and shifted so the three of them stood in a triangle. South Korea and Iceland laced their fingers together. Iceland tentatively reached for Hong Kong’s left hand, South Korea grabbed the right hand possessively.

“When you were ignoring us, we admitted that we had feelings for each other, and for you,” Iceland explained, a light blush on his cheeks.

“But we knew that it would only work out if it was all three of us,” South Korea added. “Just two of us doesn’t cut it. The three of us balance each other out. If we dated without you, it wouldn’t feel right.”

Hong Kong blinked. “D-dating?”

Iceland raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you don’t want to …”

South Korea rolled his eyes. “Of course he wants to!” He looked nervously at Hong Kong, a glint of childish innocence in his eyes. “Right?”

Hong Kong paused, before he finally nodded. South Korea let out a loud ‘yes!’ and pushed his lips onto Hong Kong’s. The kiss was a bit rushed but full of love and care. As soon as South Korea pulled away, Iceland, a slight smirk on his face, gently pressed his lips to Hong Kong’s. This kiss was gentle, patient, but with a bit of fire and passion behind it. When Iceland pulled away, South Korea pulled at him until those two were kissing.

///break\\\\\

“And that’s how pencil erasers caused us to fall in love!” South Korea yelled, arms up in the air enthusiastically. Across from him, Hong Kong, and Iceland were two very distinct families, one of Asians, one of Nordics. And while most of them sweatdropped at the story, there were two very unhappy older brothers in their midst.

Very. Unhappy. Brothers.

Seeing this, South Korea yelled, “RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” He grabbed Hong Kong’s and Iceland’s hands and dragged them into a bedroom. They closed and locked the door. The two said unhappy older brothers banged on the door.

“Open up, aru!”

“I want doors open at all times!”

And along with them were people just wanting to cause trouble. We all know who that person is.

“DON’T FORGET TO USE CONDOMS!”

“Shut up, anko!”

“That’s not what you said last ni-arghh!”

Meanwhile, Hong Kong, Iceland, and South Korea snuck out the window and headed to Iceland’s house, where no one would think to look. And if Iceland could convince his puffin to leave for the night …

Let’s just say, the unhappy older brothers were even more unhappy the next day when they finally found the three. Naked. On a bed. Together.

But that’s a story for another time.


End file.
